


a drink of stars

by mibueah (minbue)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drink Spiking, Drinking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, forgive me for my sins, needy sex, phil is in there but like for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbue/pseuds/mibueah
Summary: after feeling strange from a drink, techno takes dream back to their hotel.ordream's drink gets spiked by horniness(tm) and so techno blows him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	a drink of stars

**Author's Note:**

> i refuse to let this be my legacy i didn't proof read this at all i'm so sorry
> 
> i feel like i should add that while the consent would technically be dubious, they're in a pre established relationship and already have boundaries. 
> 
> PSA: I'M NOT SHIPPING THE CCs RATHER THEIR ROLEPLAY CHARACTERS IN A MODERN SETTING.

The smells of fine wine and champagne danced through the air alongside the sounds of bustling chatter amongst the attendees. A golden-hue dyed the foyer into a marvelous light show, rainbow light particles swaying on the walls to the soft, graceful sounds of orchestral music. It was a beautiful sight to behold, but not as beautiful as someone one of the guests had on their mind. 

In Techno’s eyes, his partner was only enhanced physically by the shimmering atmosphere, his chestnut brown hair suddenly appearing more and more like priceless gold strings upon a god’s head. The dark green suit he wore beautified his already charming figure, the well fitted fabric hugging his small but defined muscles but nicely contrasting his pale skin, something akin to the porcelain of an expensive doll’s face. To him, Dream was the star of the show. 

Ever since they came public about their relationship, Techno happily made subtle physical gestures towards Dream that signified his love, even in front of others. Whether it was grabbing him by the waist from behind, or planting small kisses on his hand or head, it was something that the taller man enjoyed more than reading. Seeing Dream’s face flush at the slight embarrassment from the PDA made Techno’s heart soar higher than it ever had before.

Tonight was no exception, Techno’s arms always finding themselves back to Dream like a moth drawn to a flame; except when he needed him most.

Techno found himself wrapped up in a conversation with his old friend, Philza, laughing along to his stories and sharing his own, the two smiling as if they hadn’t seen each other in months. It was only when he felt his blazer being tugged on that his senses heightened in alertness, head instinctively moving to see his partner looking slightly out of breath and weak. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Techno says, placing his champagne glass down on the bar and arms moving to squeeze both of Dream’s. 

The brunette laughed slightly, shoulders readjusting. “I feel kind of weird is all, I-- I don’t know why, I was fine before but now..” he trailed off, face dropping into a look of confusion. “Maybe I’m sick.. I’ll be fine, I just thought I should let you know.” Dream’s smile looked intoxicating, something that the other discovered was more addicting than usual. 

Techno found himself rummaging through the evening’s events in his mind, his partner still in hand as his brows furrowed. “Did you drink something that you left alone?” 

Dream found himself taken aback by this sudden inquiry, “I’m not that irresponsible, Tech.” He said, eyes slightly narrowing.

“I know, I know! I’m not saying that you are, I’m just trying to rule out any and all possibilities.” It took a moment for the shorter to think, beads of sweat beginning to form on his temple. “There’s something, isn’t there?”

With a murmur of a ‘maybe’, Techno felt a hand land upon his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Phil’s face painted with concern. “Maybe you should take him back to the hotel, just to be safe.”

After a moment of consideration, and drowned out protests from Dream, the pink haired man agreed. “Yeah.. You’re right, Phil. Thanks. Sorry to cut this short.” Golden eyes glancing over, he saw this partner in question starting to look more and more on alert of his surroundings. “We better get going, then.”

Philza let out a breathy chuckle, moving himself to lean against the bar. “Of course. Get back safe you two.” Techno nodded towards his friend, arms moving around Dream protectively. “And Tech, make sure to file a complaint with the staff. If what we think has actually happened, then you need to report it.”   
  
“Naturally.” He said, a polite smile donning his face as he gave a nod, now turning to lead his boyfriend out of the foyer; away from the party, away from the masses, back to their own solitude.

\--

With a beep and a click, the door opened to reveal their hotel room: a grand space that was decorated as if they were in their own luxury apartment made just for them. Countertops lined with marble, modern lamps and plants scattered throughout the negative space, filling in the blocks of colour. Techno was the one to enter through the door first, pulling Dream along him, his hand around his wrist. 

The smaller man stumbled through the frame, his body crashing into Techno’s upon a surprise stop in front of the kitchen, the taller grabbing his shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes, golden orbs staring into a green sea of stars. “Are you feeling alright? You had me so damn worried, you nerd.” The look of worry on his face almost made Dream want to laugh and kiss him. 

Well, if it wasn’t for the fact he couldn’t really move his arms due to Techno’s grip on them, he would’ve. In that moment, he found his words drowning out of his head and only focused on his lips. Soft, slightly plumped, with a hint of the lip gloss he had put on before the party. What flavour was it again? He desperately wanted to find out. Oh the many flavours he wanted to taste, his thoughts wondering further and further into how it would feel to kiss him right now: warm lips against his own, the feeling of velvety passion pushing against him. His heart skipped at the very notion of how he wanted Techno to grab his face and pull him in closer. 

“Are you listening to me--?” A gravelly voice pulled him out of his head abruptly, as if he was a stone being yanked out of his home pond. 

Dream mumbled, face melting into a smile. “Whaaat,” he slurred, “You’re so pretty when you’re worried, Tech.” He let out a breathy chuckle as the taller man’s grip loosened and face dipped, taken off guard. “I’m fine!”   
  
“Bullshit you’re fine, look at you! You’re all red and sweaty.” Techno looked his partner up and down, paying more and more attention to the shade of beetroot red he seemed to be turning, noticing the small beads of sweat beginning to roll down his neck. “No, no, you’re going to bed. I’ll grab you some water.” Dream groaned as Techno pulled away, his shoes tapping against the tiled floor of the kitchen. “Bed. Now.”

He gave the other a wave and a huff in protest, but found his feet complying with the orders unconsciously. He stumbled over to their bed in the other room, allowing himself to be encased by the darkness. He couldn’t get Techno’s face out of his mind. The way his pink hair fell in front of his eyes which glistened with worry or the way his lips pursed together while assessing the situation. 

Lazily shrugging his green blazer off, Dream fell onto the bed with more dramatic enthusiasm than intended, making the bed give off a slight squeak from the springs. Yeah, okay, maybe he was a bit sweatier than intended. It felt so damn hot, even though the night had been chilly the entire time, he found himself wanting to take everything off to just enjoy the natural and fresh air in hopes that it cooled him down. Well.. can’t say Techno would like that idea very much at this point in time, but by the gods did Dream feel so empty. So.. incredibly empty.

His heart rate picked up, a sudden sensation of need pulsing through his body as his mind began chanting one thing over and over: Techno. He needed him here so badly, he needed him right next to him, hands on his body and eyes observing his every move. The way he just wanted his partner to watch him as he squirmed with need for him. He just desperately wanted the love he knew Techno could give him.

His pants suddenly felt too uncomfortable as a deep heat grew within him, his entire body now dyed a light rose colour. Hands flew to this fly and pant button as he was quickly but clumsily undoing everything, pushing the clothing down as soon as he could. And there it was.. The proof that he needed Techno so badly. There was already a faint wetness on his underwear, but that was nothing compared to the small twitches his dick was giving off out of pure desire. 

Dream’s hand moved below the waistband, his fingertips tracing the sensitive areas, lightly grazing the head which caused him to wince at the pleasure. He had never been like this before, nor had he felt like this. His fingers went to grip his cock with caution, a deep inhale caught in his throat as his hips slightly bucked up. 

He heard footsteps outside the door of their room, a soft patter of socks against tiles before green eyes met the figure who was now watching him with eyes wide open, jaw slightly dropped, and the aforementioned glass of water that Dream was promised. “D-dream what are you-”

“Techno,” he whimpered, voice filled with lust.”P-please.. Please I need you so bad, I can’t..” The pinked haired male made his way over to his partner, placing the water on their bedside table as he scanned the other. White dress shirt still on, a button at the top undone revealing just above his milky collarbone and.. Further down there was.. “Please, Tech!”   
  
“Alright, alright!” He said, hands raising to give in to his whines. “Are you sure this is what you want?” Before he could even finish that question, Dream nodded his head with all his left over might that wasn’t being used to try and hide the fact he was shaking over his own measly touch.

Techno got on the bed, grabbing Dream’s wrist that was under his waistband and holding it above his head, right on top of the pillow. The blonde whined at the sudden roughness, missing the feeling of his hand on his needy cock already. “Tech.. please I just need..”   
  
“Shh. You’re okay. Let me take care of everything.” He watched as Dream’s face became more and more red as he smiled and let go of his wrist, large hands now trailing down his abdomen, shirt barely covering his stomach as it was raised above his waist. His head followed suit, hot breath tickling the milky skin as soft lips peppered kisses along the sweaty skin. 

The needy man’s hips bucked at the sudden contact has Techno grabbed the base of his cock, wetness glistening out of the tip. He watched with anticipation as the other looked at it with a small smile, tongue coming out to lick the strawberry coloured head, something that sent waves of shock and heat through Dream’s pelvic area. He couldn’t help but let out a groan at the small sensation. 

With this, he felt his partner chuckle, the vibrations of his voice humming against his dick. 

Techno looked up at his face, the younger’s arm now over his eyes as his chest bounced up and down with vigour and passion; beads of sweat now forming more erratically against the white dress shirt. He found his partner so adorable being all needy like this. 

“Ready?” The pink haired male asked, receiving a very quick and violent nod from the other, noticing Dream’s other hand now gripping tightly on the sheet of the bed. He gave his shaft a small pump before lowering his head and opening his mouth, warmth embracing the blonde’s length, sensitivity causing him to buck his hips up into Techno’s mouth once more. 

His head bobbed up and down, starting off slow and picking up in pace and he noticed Dream’s thighs shaking and moving by themselves. What really got the best reaction out of Dream was when Techno took his tongue and dragged it up and down the underneath of his dick, the older being able to feel every vein pulsating in his mouth. 

The arm that laid over the bottom’s face moved instinctively to Techno’s hair, grabbing a few locks and holding them within a weak fist, in a measly attempt to control his pace. However, Techno saw this and removed his mouth from the other’s cock. “Everything okay, darling?”   
  
“More.” Dream panted out, once again growing needy as his dick twitched with the contact of cold air against it. “I need more, please..”   
  
Without another word Techno went back down, plump lips again going up and down along Dream’s shaft as he heard his partner breathe heavily, moans getting more erratic and louder, voice breaking in between syllables that vaguely resembled the older’s name. How his voice sounded like honey, even now. 

The taste of sweetness grew larger as Techno softly moaned, vibrations flowing through and creating even more pleasure for the other. Thighs got more shaky, voice cracking, and the grip on the pink hair began getting tighter and he found himself drifting off, eyes rolling into the back of his head as the growing knot inside him began getting more tense. It felt like chasing something that was right there, and when he finally stretched his hands for it.. 

With a twitch, and a loud moan of Techno’s name, the man came. Warm but sweet liquid now filling up the other’s mouth as he kept bobbing his head up and down, milking everything out of Dream. The taller man swallowed every last drop, the thick substance flowing down his throat with a slight spark, eyes full of desire as he watched his partner lay there, breathlessly, and panting with pleasure. 

Getting up and wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Techno went to their ensuite bathroom to collect a fresh white towel, his own body’s warmth reminding him how desperate he was. But, that wasn’t the matter. As he made his way back to the now mess of a bed, he watched his lover drift off into whatever pleasure filled world awaited him behind closed eyes. 

Cleaning him off, he heard a few whimpers coming from the younger. It didn’t matter at the moment. Techno leaned in, hair falling between his own and Dream’s face as he kissed the other on the forehead gently. “I love you,” he whispered softly. 

\--

The morning light graced Dream’s milky face, freckles glowing a caramel colour under the golden light of a rising sun. Birds chirped and sung their song throughout the trees as the sound of nature came to life within his ears. When he looked around, his partner wasn’t there beside him, and he wasn’t in last night’s attire anymore. Instead, he awoke to being in his own pyjamas, something that he did not remember changing into after last night’s.. Events. 

What even happened last night? He remembered the party.. feeling dizzy.. what else?

Oh.

_ Oh. _

That’s right.. He practically begged Techno to please him, to just do anything to him to get the feeling to go away. That warm feeling, something like a strike of lightning about to hit at any second. 

He got himself up, eyeing the digital clock that laid upon the tabletop next to a full glass of water.  _ “9am.. _ ” Dream thought to himself.

As he made his way out of the room, something that smelled delicious caught his attention, a moth to a flame almost. He let his feet take him over to the source of the smell, which just so happened to be his own boyfriend sitting at the marble countertop in their hotel room, book in hand and glasses on, in front of a fully made breakfast. 

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

**Author's Note:**

> first time for everything ig.
> 
> follow me on twt [here](https://twitter.com/mminbue)


End file.
